


Jeeves and the Chemical Romance(or, Kardresche and the Spirit of the Musical) - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Original Work
Genre: Cousin!verse - Freeform, Drama, James and Stephen - Cousin!verse, Karl and Alan - Cousin!verse, Multi, Musicals, Original Work inspired, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Sue Perkins is dallying with a CP Foundation researcher, and naturally Stephen Fry is jealous. Who knew that a researcher from the biochemistry side would be interested in a musical production, and who knew that Sue and Stephen are always in the lead roles?Does Sue really have to be Isolde all the time? And who, other than Giles Coren, could be Tristan?Again, this story is almost like a science fiction musical! Any chapters that has musical references or play references would have its related notices!This is definitely a more fanfiction-y twist on my original work, and you don’t really have to read that one in order to understand this one!Updates wouldn’t really be frequent, and you know why.





	Jeeves and the Chemical Romance(or, Kardresche and the Spirit of the Musical) - by theChaplinfangirl

  

Ever since the initial wrapping up of whatever was happening over at the so-called Love Experiment Lab, there was a small celebration, that only consisted of some chemists and some researchers from the CP Foundation. 

  It was a masquerade, and this year’s theme was P.G.Wodehouse Works: Your own choice on his characters — the “Jeeves” series, “Psmith” series, any series you like. 

 

  Sandi Toksvig, Kenneth Branagh, Hugh Laurie, etc were all upstairs in Stephen Fry’s estate while Sue was in her and Stephen’s usually shared room that is used for both sleeping(read: napping) and writing screenplays or plays, which was almost adjacent to the room that was crowded. Sue was just reading Stephen’s new _Quantum Leap_ parody novel when all of a sudden, the door opened and Emma Thompson waltzed in, grinning. 

 

  “Soooooo, Sue, you ready for the masquerade?” she asked, beaming with positivity. “I really hope I can catch Simon Howell’s attention because I’ve loved him for heavens-knows-how-long…” 

  Sue looked up at her friend’s out of character act and put the novel aside. 

  “I’m definitely not ready yet,” she said back, “and another masquerade? How many are enough? And don’t tell me we’re actually in Venice.” 

 

  The last time Sue and her current partner, Giles Coren, went to Venice, they danced in a similar dance party and both were high up to the next day. 

  Emma was about to respond when all of a sudden, there was a shout, then some clothes being thrown. 

 

  “I’ll have to deal with them.” she said, then ran off again out of the room. 

  Sue ignored her and picked up her book. She wasn’t that interested in the dancing, but still, she might give it a chance this time. 

 

o-o-o 

 

  The theme for the masquerade was, as mentioned, P.G.Wodehouse Works, and already, Stephen and Hugh were getting into character as Jeeves and Wooster — the characters, not the television show. James May and his partner, Sim Oakley, were Mike and Psmith. Emma and her girlfriend, Shira Carmy, were Bertie Wooster’s forced fiancées. 

  The entire party was full of people, and that wasn’t surprising at all, especially when Sue and the others finally stopped being in a group and decided to spread out. 

 

  “My word, you’re Loren, aren’t ya?” when Sue finally found Giles and Mel chatting with each other, near Bertie…no, Hugh, and Stephen, they found another youngish looking male talking to another male that was bickering with Stephen. 

  Sue looked at the male that had a similar mask as Stephen’s. Who was that? 

 

  “Umm, who’s that?” she asked Mel Gieroydc after they finally left the crowds of people and went slowly upstairs along with Giles. “Loren and…?” 

  “That’s an Original Character. And no, I’m not allowed to tell you who Loren is.” said Mel back, looking in front of their current location. They were in a mansion in suburban London, and Sue didn’t even notice. 

 

  That was one of the things that was memorable about the masquerade, and the revelation afterwards; but the most memorable thing about the dance, was a new chemical romance that is yet to start.


End file.
